Killer Queen
by tracyEXPLOSION
Summary: Bella and Edward thought they were in the clear and proceeded with their wedding. Only a few hours after their ceremony, the world would change from what Edward once knew. Victoria is back for revenge... and maybe a bit more... Random Standalone! AU


_If you don't like Victoria, don't read this. For a warning, it involves Bella's death. If you're not cool with that, don't read this.  
Enjoy everyone else! tX  
Graphic sex and language. This is my first sex scene in a few years. I apologize if I'm rusty.  
_

**Killer Queen**

_He's seduced by her power and strength…_

_He's seduced by her power and strength… _

His scent is in my nostrils. I can sense him near. I'm sure he can hear me. I know he can. He pauses before continuing into the darkness.

"I know you can hear me," I whisper; the wind picks up my words and spins them toward him. I feel his body turn, and his mind wander, a scowl on his face.

"You'd be correct in presuming." His voice is pleasant against nature's backdrop. "Now if I could find you…" His voice trails off. In his eyes, I see the pain and anguish that I had caused. The terror in his face, the anger in his fists…

"I don't know if that would be wise at this time, you seem a bit upset," I cackle lightly. The tree I am perching on quakes slightly as I smother silent laughter.

"Upset? No, not upset." I can see his fists clenching tighter and tighter. His knuckles take on a shade of white, a shade lighter than his alabaster flesh. "Enraged is more like it."

A perverse smile creeps to my face. "Enraged?"

He nods his head gently, the locks of brown dancing around his face. "Extremely."

"I'm surprised you have such high self control. I thought you would have killed yourself by now…" I realize exactly why he had followed me out there, as he grins, baring his white teeth. "I get it; you want me to do it."

He nods again. "Very astute of you. And I thought I was the only one who could read minds."

I toss my hair over my shoulder in a blaze of orange. The dark night was strung low across the wooded flooring. I grab the branch below me with one hand and swing downward, my feet landing lightly on the brushy ground. My left foot stops just millimeters above a small twig, nearly snapping it. I smile, comfortable in my own body with its ridiculous speed, agility, perception and accuracy. I move my foot an inch to left and set it down slowly.

"Almost gave yourself away, didn't you?" His smirk is apparent.

"Never." I trust my instincts beyond any thought that I would ever have to the contrary. They are perfectly attuned to my body and stronger than any other vampire could ever imagine.

"I bet you think you're the most amazing being to grace this world."

"You should know," I snap. Of course I am. Who cares about a silly little mind reader who can be easily fooled?

"Is that what you think?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. All-Knowing?"

He huffs noisily just a few feet from the tree I had just descended. With my long slender body against the rough bark of a tree, I reach my hand out and lightly touch his shoulder. He isn't surprised to find me within an arm's reach. He stretches out with one arm, throwing my arm back at me. He wraps his slender fingers around my neck, squeezing them tightly until I am unable to bring in another breath. He could try and suffocate me, but it wouldn't matter. We do not need to breathe.

I gasp out for air to fill my lungs. I may not need to breathe, but I need to speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" His eyes are wild with rage, and his lips curl up into a snarl.

I grunt and put a hand on his forearm. A smile creeps to my face, shifting into a smirk. In a split second, I have his body on the ground. Bracing myself over him, one foot on each side of his torso, I bend over him and grip his neck with my own hand.

"I could pop you like a pimple." The cold wind in my voice brings chills to his body.

He licks his lips and stares me down, like I would feel guilty about my way of life.

I sense his legs moving the second before it happens. His foot kicks me off his body and launches me into the tree above. I fly at least 20 feet breaking many branches, before tumbling back to the earth.

My body thuds as I hit the ground. "You and your little bitch deserved each other." My laugh resounds off the trees around us and echoes into the dark expanse of woods.

"How dare you!" He lunges at me his hands in claws. He pushes me against a tree and his hands grapple at my neck tearing at the skin. With one swift kick, I send him flying backward into another tree. A loud crack booms as he breaks through the thick trunk.

"How dare I?" I step forward, inching towards him. "How dare I?!" I grit my teeth and growl in a low, demonic tone. "You have destroyed my one true reason for this half-life. You and that little esculent piece of meat. I should have killed you both when I had the chance… back there… in your little _Honeymoon _suite." I chop my teeth threateningly. Letting my mind wander, I imagine myself back in that little room. _I bare my teeth and give a soft snarl. She's sitting alone on the bed, her arms wrapped around her slender body. _

_"Is that you Edward?" She begins to turn. _

_Putting my fingers to her mouth, she jumps at the sudden touch. I sink my teeth into the little whore's neck. She tries to squeals. With a simple twist of the neck, she falls to the bed. Blood oozes all over the pretty white and gold bedspread. _

_The door breaks open behind me. This time I'm not leaving through the window. This time, I rip him limb from limb, saving his head for last. It pops off like a dandelion. His eyes blink for a few seconds. I toss it into the roaring fire place, ignoring his screams for his beloved Bella. _

"She's dead now," I whisper into his ear. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon."

His body is slumping over the broken tree stump. A large sliver of wood is sticking through his left leg. He lifts his head, and his eyes are blood shot. Shaking his head slowly, he pushes me backward into a large, thorny bush with his other foot. I stumble for a second, regaining ground in a split second. "Not without a fight." With a quick jerk, he removes the splinter and gets to his feet. He swings wildly for my head. I duck swiftly, anticipating his feral moves.

"Hanging out with those dogs too often, I see. You're turning into a slob." I move myself out of the brush and back towards him. I reach for his arm, but he read my mind too quickly this time. He pulls himself backward and ducks low, grabbing my leg and pulling out from beneath me.

He towers over me. His lanky body casting long shadows over me. He bends down and brushes a stray lock of orange from my face. "So pretty… It's too bad."

I curl my upper lip and flash my teeth. He smiles as I wrap my hand around the back his neck and pull him down to my face. "Do you see this face? Do you?! It'll be the last thing you see."

It's a sick second when the adjacency of our faces turns intimate. Far too intimate for a pair of battling warriors. They way we fight and the reason we fight mingles in the air, twisting sickly into an unknown dimension of the moment.

He feels it too and pulls back quickly the second my fingers loosen. I scramble to a crouching position near a tree, still holding a defensive position. He moves back to a large oak tree and takes up residency. For a long, silent moment, we dare glances and snarls to each other, trying to shake the ill feeling.

The scent of him sends a chill racing down my spine. I pull my arms around myself in a reflexive motion. As I pull myself to a standing posture, I see spots in front of me, they slowly dissipate.

His long shadow haunts the tree across from me, still. I close my eyes forcing the thoughts of his body roughly pulsing on mine. I can feel his eyes in my head; he surveys the image and then my reaction.

The nonexistent blood pounds in our heads. It's dizzying and even more sickening. Adrenaline flying through my body, rushing to my head. My thoughts still won't purify and cleanse themselves. They insist on showing me his nude body hovering over mine. My anger boils over, and my fist enters the tree behind me in a sudden snap. The hole, I leave, splinters and shakes leaves from their branches, killing it.

I turned towards him, just as his body lumbers towards mine in an ill-induced trance. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me to the ground, below him. Ripping our clothing from our limbs in seconds, they pile up in shreds around us.

I throw my head backward into the mess of branches and leaves; they stick in my hair and tangle my tresses. He plants his hands above my shoulders and digs his fingers into the dirt. I feel his hard dick rubbing against my hip, and he forces my hips open with a cruel knee. I growl, letting it slip from my pursed lips. "Fucker." He braces his hips into mine. His cock searching for the right opening. It's tight as he begins to enter, but it soon finds a smooth, wet corridor and slides in eagerly. His body constricts tightly at the first rush of hormones. He whines wildly as he slides out for the first time and then back in. He rubs roughly against the sensitive skin of my crotch. His arms flex, and he pushes his body back and forth with eager impatience.

The taste of blood on my lips, my hands reach around to his back. I can't get a hold of him; my fingernails provide me the leverage to pull myself up into his emphatic thrusts. He pulls out and as he pushes back down, his head hits the perfect spot. I drop my head back, keeping my leverage. Howling is not above me, I let the noise loose from my gaping mouth. It echoes through the trees.

His eyes never leave my face. They bear down into mine with the force of a blazing sun. I see the hatred accumulating in them, as his hips jerking steadies into a rhythmic pattern.

His fingers dig deeper into the dirt, as mine claw through his thin flesh. The tearing heats my body in a way that I could never describe accurately. He quickens the movement in his hips, pushing upward with his feet. His strength pushes us along the dirt flooring, my back scraping along the broken branches. They leave eight inch long lesions in my flesh that quickly heal. The pain and turmoil pushes the hormones harder and farther.

His body is moving involuntarily, shaking. He grunts loudly, gasping for breath. An intense tingle continues in my crotch, gaining strength with each powerful movement from his body. My head bounced upward and moan escapes my lips. He's moving at an unheard of pace for humans. His quick reflexes moving his hips back and forth hastily, his body moving in a blur. The vibration of the movement turns my body to a sensation of pure bliss. My toes to my ears begin to tingle; the slightest touch now is magnified.

His body loses control over mine; it spurts erratically, erupting into me. My orgasm hits suddenly, racing through my body. It explodes in my head, and I fall backward, just as his body collapses on mine.

I was beyond words. The rash decision to proceed was purely animalistic. It had nothing to do with love.

I only had one answer left. "The Volturi."

He nodded his head, as he rolled off.

"I can't live without him." My voice was shrunken, like a child after they've done something wrong.

"I can't live without her."


End file.
